


Just Know I Will Be Around

by Hockey_3720



Series: I Will Be Your Parachute [2]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex makes everyone feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: When Danny woke up, he was enveloped in a pair of strong arms and legs were tangled with his. He sucked in a deep breath and instantly recognized the scent of the person-- Julian. Just as Danny was about to close his eyes again, Julian’s grip on him tensed a bit. “Dola?” Julian asked sleepily into the back of Danny’s neck.“Hmm,” was all Danny could get out as he looked straight ahead at the window, where the shade was closed.“You okay, Bubs?” Julian whispered before he placed a soft kiss on the soft skin of Danny’s neck and placed his hand on Danny’s hip.Danny practically froze in his spot. His blood ran cold. “Y-Yeah. I’m better now,” his gruff voice responded.





	Just Know I Will Be Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible. I'm sorry.

When Danny woke up, he was enveloped in a pair of strong arms and legs were tangled with his. He sucked in a deep breath and instantly recognized the scent of the person-- Julian. Just as Danny was about to close his eyes again, Julian’s grip on him tensed a bit. “Dola?” Julian asked sleepily into the back of Danny’s neck.

“Hmm,” was all Danny could get out as he looked straight ahead at the window, where the shade was closed.

“You okay, Bubs?” Julian whispered before he placed a soft kiss on the soft skin of Danny’s neck and placed his hand on Danny’s hip.

Danny practically froze in his spot. His blood ran cold. “Y-Yeah. I’m better now,” his gruff voice responded. He could slowly feel a pang go through his stomach and straight to his dick.

“Good,” Julian mumbled in a small voice as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Danny’s neck again. “Danny?” His voice was a lot less sleepy now. 

Danny’s breath hitched as he tensed up a bit. Julian’s hot breath on his neck made every muscle in his body tense again. “Y-Yeah Jules?” Danny asked. His voice was shaky as his dick began to harden at Julian’s warmth.

“It’s been so long since we’ve been this close.” Julian’s lips met the back of Danny’s neck again. “Our Super Bowl celebration, actually.” He began to suck at Danny’s sweet spot, causing Danny to squirm.

“Uh.” He froze again when he felt something hard-- Julian’s length-- digging into the small of his back. His dick began to throb. His eyes slowly closed as he brought his left hand up and placed it over Julian’s. Julian grasped his hip harder and let his breath hitch a bit. Slowly, Danny was able to direct Julian’s hand down into his underwear, where Julian’s hand quickly wrapped around his member. 

“God Danny, you’re already hard,” Julian’s lust filled voice mumbled as he sucked in a breath. In one quick maneuver, the still fully clothed Julian had Danny on his back and was straddling Danny’s muscular thighs. 

Danny withdrew his hand from Julian’s and brought both his hands up to the hem of Julian’s hoodie. Danny began to lift it, revealing Julian’s perfectly toned torso. When Julian’s hand left his length so he could take his hoodie off, Danny gasped at the absence. “You’re beautiful, Dola,” Julian whispered as eased himself down and hovered over Danny. “You have a flawless face, the beautiful dark hair and stubble, and,” Julian laid a kiss down between Danny’s pecs, “you have an amazing body. I love that about you.” 

Danny arched his back a bit at the tickle of Julian’s lips brushing his test. “Oh god, Jules. Please,” Danny moaned as he closed his eyes. 

Julian instantly brought a hand up and cupped Danny’s face. “Open them beautiful brown eyes, Dola. It’s another great feature of yours, Bubs.” When Danny’s eyes snapped open, he was met with Julian’s ocean colored eyes. “God, you’re perfect, Danny.” Julian’s warm lips slowly met Danny’s. It took a second, but Danny kissed back, and he easily let Julian’s tongue slip into his mouth. 

After a minute, Julian pulled away so he could breath, and rolled off of Danny. He pulled both his briefs and sweatpants down in one swift movement before he moved Danny so Danny was sitting on his thighs. He brought his hands up to Danny’s waistband and began to pull it down. “Jules,” Danny mumbled as he sprung free from his briefs. He leaned down and placed kisses along Julian’s stubbly jawline. “God, you’re…” 

“This one's all you, Bubs,” Julian quickly jumped in as he brought his hands up to grasp Danny’s hips. “God Dola, I swear I’m not going to last long.” 

Danny began to run his hands down Julian’s chest and torso. “You’re… God Jules…” Danny ducked down so his chest was flat against Julian’s. Julian arched his back as his breath hitched. “I-I love you, Jules. I really do.” He began to lick down Julian’s chest but stopped at Julian’s right nipple, where he licked around it. Julian tensed beneath him as he lightly nibbled at the hard nipple. 

Julian moaned and threw his head back. “I ain’t gonna last,” Julian called out as he grasped Danny’s hips harder. He was without a doubt leaving bruises. 

Danny quickly withdrew his mouth from Julian’s nipple and moved to sit straight up, so he was straddling Julian once again. He brought his hands down to grasp Julian’s a pulled Julian’s hands away from the tight grasp on his hips. They interlocked hands as Danny lifted his body and lined himself with Julian’s member.   
“Oh my god,” Danny groaned as he began to ease himself down. “Julian.” 

“Danny, you’re so tight,” Julian groaned as he tightened his grasp on Danny’s hands. “S-Start moving.” 

Danny began to move in slow swift motions, and Julian met him in the middle. “Oh my god! Julian! I-I… God, I love you,” Danny mumbled before he was quickly flipped so he was on his back and Julian was hovering over him, thrusting into him with as much force as what seemed humanly possible. Julian’s hands moved down to Danny’s length, where precome was trailing down the sides. “Jules! I’m gonna…” It was too late, Danny released all over Julian’s stomach. 

“You’re so hot,” Julian groaned out at the look of tiredness in Danny’s deep brown eyes. As he began to slow his thrusts, he leaned down and placed kisses along Danny’s high cheekbones. His here bore into Danny’s again and he knew then, that he was done for. He released within a matter of seconds and collapsed on Danny, where he nuzzled his face into Danny’s neck. 

As the two got their breaths back, Julian pulled out of Danny and moved to Danny’s side. Julian wrapped his arm around Danny’s muscular back pulled him over so the dark-haired man’s head could rest on his chest. Danny draped his arm across Julian’s sweaty torso. Danny’s breath evened out-- which meant he was asleep. Julian ducked his head and placed a kiss on Danny’s dark hair. 

“I love you, Dola. More than you could ever know. I wish we could be together.” 

“Me too,” was all Danny mumbled against Julian’s skin before he was out like a light. 

Julian shook his head. ‘I must be hearing things,’ he thought to himself before his eyes slowly closed and he was asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! :)


End file.
